


Kiss ass

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kenma is a fragile cinnamon roll, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, chapter 2 is a lead up, chapter three is just me being self indulgent, its not very long sorry, kuroo has a big dick, sorry - Freeform, there'll be more though, there'll be nsfw stuff later, there's a lot of kissing sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is mad, Kuroo wants to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles I'm sorry

"Kenma," Kuroo called, during him from across the court. He desperately wanted to spike the ball, bounce it across the net, or even into the face of that cute Karasuno first year, just for fun. Kenma turned towards him, hands on the ball, and extended his arms to set the ball. Only to send it flying the other way. 

It was funny, really, how cruel Kenma could be when he was mad. He could be spiteful, and since he was already so good at ignoring Kuroo, he absolutely had no problem doing it to get back at him. So when their practice match with Karasuno ended and Kuroo walked over to throw his arm around the younger boy, Kenma simply turned his back and walked away to the locker rooms. And of course Kuroo had to follow him.

"Yo, what'd you do wrong?" Yamamoto alarm as Kuroo paased him. He looked genuinely concerned for Kuroo's well-being. It was a valid concern, Kuroo supposed.

"Not sure," Kuroo shrugged, not wanting to go into detail. He had every reason to not go into detail; if anyone found out, he'd probably be killed or something.

"Good luck with that," Yamamoto called as Kuroo entered the locker room to see a changing Kenma. Dark hickies spotted pale skin, over his chest and hipbones. A bitemark or four littered his ribcage, making his skin look like some sloppy painting. 

Kenma was mad because of the sex.

Embarrassing, indeed, but there was no better way to put it. The sex had been bad. Not while they were going at it, of course— Kuroo was very skilled at the act of getting it on— but afterwards, Kenma had been sore. He was still sore, and that was the problem. Besides sitting down. And somehow, Kuroo's gift and blessing of a giant jackhammer dick, seemed to be his fault. Because Kenma seemed personally offended that, after a while of not having sex, the way they did it wasn't going to feel too awesome afterwards. Well, not for Kenma at least.

Kuroo hadn't been gentle, but it was all due to Kenma's insisting that 'two fingers is enough,' or 'go faster, I'm getting bored.' Also, Kuroo was a very horny kid with very desperate needs.

"Kenma," Kuroo all but whined, taking a step closer to the blond. The said blond continued to put his hoodie on and toss his jersey in his bag. He didn't even give Kuroo the privilege of looking up at him. "Look, I'm sorry," the darker haired boy sighed, ghosting his hands on the younger boy's hips. Kenma finally looked up, a hickey barely visible on his collarbone, just above the neckline of his hoodie. 

"You've said," Kenma murmured, blinking slowly. He wasn't moving away from Kuroo's almost-touch, which was a good sign, but he certainly wasn't leaning into it. Kuroo placed his hands solidly on Kenma's hips, thumbs sliding under the hem of his hoodie to slide across warm skin.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Kuroo insisted, voice an octave lower than it usually was. He pecked a kiss onto Kenma's lips, pulling back to look down at him. "I just wanted to lovyoi." Another kiss. "I would've been gentler if you had asked." By the last kiss, Kenma was almost flushed with Kuroo's body, his neck bent so he could look up at the taller boy.

"You were enjoying yourself though," Kenma muttered. "And I didn't want you to be gentle." He chewed his bottom lip while looking up at Kuroo's, so Kuroo bent down to kiss him again. 

"Then why are you surprised it hurts? It hurt the first time, didn't it?" Hell, it had almost hurt Kuroo their first time because Kenma had been so tight. This time they'd waited a long time, not because they hadn't wanted to, they just never had the time, with their first match coming up, and all.

"You're just so big, and I'm so not. It's just surprising, that's all." His hands covered the one's on his sides, finders small and cool.

"You're not mad then?" Kuroo asked hopefully.

Kenma shook his head. "I can't sit down though. Or bend over." That was probably the biggest con of this situation. Because damn, Kuroo sure did like it when Kenma had to bend over to pick something up. It was a blessing. "And I can't really move without being uncomfortable."

Kuroo chuckled, kissing him on the lips again. "Do you want me to make it up to you?" Kenma would probably be content if Kuroo bought him some food, or played a video game with him. It was like Kenma did a lot. 

"You can't do anything besides sex and volleyball," Kenma sighed, a smile paying at the corners of his lips. 

"You're lucky you're so cute," Kuroo laughed, kissing Kenma again, this time giving him more than just a peck. 

"You're lucky I like idiots," Kenma smiled.


	2. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo takes Kenma out to eat, to make up for his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't finished so I'm sorry I'm trash

"So what do you want to do? Anything you want, it's on me," Kuroo asked, scanning the shops around him, looking for something Kenma might like.

Kenma turned his head to look up at him; smaller hand intertwined with Kuroo's. "I'm hungry." Kenma was in his red Nekoma outfit: a red jacket and sweatpants that did amazing things for his ass. Even if it was still sore. He had such a tiny, delicate body, which was especially nice when Kenma wanted to be thrown around. Unfortunately, Kuroo doubted he'd be in the mood for anything like that any time soon. 

When they sat down to eat, Kenma winced in the slightest, making Kuroo feel worse. "Sorry," Kuroo said, eyebrows furrowing. He hadn't meant to hurt his boyfriend, he just happened to be dating the person who held the record for 'tightest ass ever,' even though he was gifted in all the right places himself. Rough sex really didn't help either.

"It's fine," Kenma said, opening the menu, covering half of his face. Kuroo wasn't sure why either of them bothered to look at the menu, they both knew exactly what they wanted.

The waiter came up to take their order, Kuroo ordering for both of them. "So I was thinking," Kuroo said as the waiter walked away, lacing his fingers together on the table in front of him.

"That must be difficult," Kenma smiled, gold eyes looking up at the older boy.

"Shut up," Kuroo grinned. He leaned forward more, his smile Cheshire-wide. "I think you'll like this idea." His mind races with ideas on how to please his boyfriend, preferably while enjoying himself. Two things came to mind: sex and volleyball.

"I'm not having sex with you," Kenma deadpanned. He was glaring at Kuroo, stirring the ice in his drink with his straw. Their food arrived just then, so Kuroo couldn't share his brilliant, horn-dog idea. Kuroo just decided to grin at Kenma a little wider until the blond felt uneasy. "What?"

"I'm not asking for sex," the darker haired boy grinned. "I'm asking that, after we're finished here, you let me take you back to my place." Kenma, who was just in the middle of slurping up some noodles, stopped halfway to slowly raise his eyes to Kuroo's face. He finished chewing— or slurping, whatever you want to call it— to raise his eyebrows.

"And then what?" he asked nonchalantly, twitching forward to hear Kuroo's low voice.

"And then," Kuroo smirked, "I think I'll put my long tongue to good use. Are you catching my drift?" He winked, bumping his knee against the younger boy's.

"I don't think I am," Kenma raised his eyebrows, a slight smile dancing on his lips. As much as Kenma would never admit it, Kuroo knew he was nearly as horny as the older boy.

The darker haired boy glanced around them, making sure no one was going to be around for what he was about to say. "Well for starters, I could blow you." His voice was low enough that Kenma had to lean across the table to hear him. Watching the blond's face contort into want really didn't wipe the smirk off of his face. "I feel like we haven't done that in quite a while." Kuroo sat back, averting his attention to his untouched food. He was hungry, and watching Kenma's blank stare lust to hear more was worth every second of it.

Kenma tilted his head, hair falling to the side. "Anything else?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested. Kuroo knew better than that, though.

Kuroo chuckled, swallowing his food and leaning back in. Kenma was right back with him, breath sweeping over the older boy's face. "It's really been a while since I ate you out," he grinned. Frustrating Kenma had to be one of Kuroo's favourite things to do.

"Young want to do that?" Kenma asked, eyebrows raising, his hand shifting to rest under his chin.

"Don't sound surprised, babe," the older boy laughed, moving his hands to lace behind his head. "You know I love doing that." And he really did. Kuroo Tetsurou was a lot of things, both good and bad, but among the very good things, he was an ass eater. It was fun, it was a turn on, and above all else, Kenma was a world wide champion at taking a tongue in the ass. He was really good at taking anything in his ass, but a tongue was particularly nice. He made all sorts of amazing noises, from high-pitched whimpers to low groans, depending on what Kuroo was doing with his mouth at that given moment. And he always squirmed around, pushing his hips back for better access, and grabbing the sheets as if his life depended on it. Plus, Kenma claimed to still be sore, so it was an easy way to get off for the both of them.

"We should go," Kenma said, trying to get the attention of a nearby waiter. His tongue slid across his bottom lip, distracting Kuroo from doing anything other than watching his boyfriend. If Kenma wasn't careful, he'd end up with a mouthful of Kuroo, rather than letting Kenma enjoy himself.

"Yeah," Kuroo responded, a few minutes later, when their waiter brought boxes for the takeout. The older boy could already feel his cock twitching at the thought of Kenma laying before him, so he decided to hurry with getting his food together. He paid the waiter, giving him too much of a tip, and practically ran out of the building, anticipating the taste of his boyfriend. They passed a couple on the streets, Karasuno's captain— Daichi of whatever— and his setter, the cute one with the smile and the moles. They were holding hands, both of them laughing at something the darker haired boy said.

Cute couples really made Kuroo want to get it in.

They got to Kuroo's house in no time, but even then it took too long. They took the elevator up to Kuroo's floor, restraining themselves from completely tearing each other's clothes off, since their was another person on the elevator. Kuroo dragged Kenma over to the door of his apartment, getting his keys out of his pocket. While he was turning the key in the door, he leaned down to kiss Kenma, tongue and all. Kenma tipped his head for better access to Kuroo's mouth, tongue feeling the inside of his mouth. The door swung open, and they stumbled through, still kissing. Kuroo's hands landed on the smaller boy's hips as he leaned against a wall. 

"You two are disgusting," a voice said from behind him. 

Kuroo turned away from gold eyes to meet dark blue ones. He sighed in disappointment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How the hell did you two get in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more to this, thank you for reading! Sorry about any typing errors, I did this when I should've been sleeping.


End file.
